An ordinary evening
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Childish game". Elle n'a qu'une envie, les envoyer au lit, mais apparemment, ils en ont décidé autrement. En soit, une soirée ordinaire, comme elle les aime - parfois un peu moins - depuis que son quotidien est devenu celui-là.


_Hello hello ! C'est les vacances les gens ! (Ahah, c'est tellement drôle de dire ça à des gens qui ne le sont pas forcément x)). Rassurez-vous, je ne pourrais pas vous taquiner longtemps à ce sujet, puisque je n'ai qu'une semaine. Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de ça, __n'est-ce pas ? (Remarquez, c'est pas moi que ça dérangeait, j'adoreeeeee parler de choses totalement insignifiante et qui ne servent pas forcément à grand chose. Depuis le temps, vous commencez à le savoir, non ?). En tout cas, si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour parler de vacances, de ce que je prévois de faire (même si je pourrais m'amuser à vous parler de mes 'projets'. Ah non zut, j'en ai pas pour ces vacances là !), ou de ce à quoi ressemble mon pyjama (ben oui vu l'heure, c'est plus confortable d'être en pyj' sous sa couette, bien dans son lit, plutôt qu'en jean, non ?) ou d'autres choses du genre. Non, je suis là pour une toute autre chose comme vous l'aurez compris ... Une update ! Ravi(e)s, n'est-ce pas ? - Croyez moi, j'espère bien que vous l'êtes -.  
Dois-je encore précisé que cet OS provient de la 'série' contenant notre cher petit Tomas, ou l'avez-vous compris par vous-même ? (Non, Mandie ne vous prend pas pour des demeurés, Mandie s'assure de la compréhension de tout à chacun). Après __"____________**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"** ,_"**The day before**" , "_**On the other side of the road**", "__**Just a few isn't possible at all" **et "**Childish game**", il se place en onzième du non. Le temps passe vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est déjà le onzième OS qui compte, pour le plus grand plaisir des Tomasbian, notre cher petit bout de chou. Qui aurait cru que nous irions jusque là ! Mais avouons le, ce petit bonhomme est tellement adorable, qu'il est bien difficile de s'en séparer et, ainsi, l'envie est plus grande de faire perdurer encore et encore sa présence. (Si je me comprends bien, je suis en train de vous avouer que je suis une Tomasbian et que je vais continuer à écrire avec lui. Wow j'en dis des choses moi ! Et sans sérum de vérité en plus). Le petit rappel important alors ? __________________________Rachel____________________________ a 7 ans, et a été officiellement adoptée par House, tandis que Cuddy lui sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Mari et femme aux yeux de tous - ce qui d'ailleurs, est toujours un grand sujet de conversation des employés commères du PPTH - ils ont découvert à leur retour sur Princeton, après leur voyage de noces sur la mythique route 66, que Lisa attendait leur troisième enfant, le petit William (nommé ainsi par son père parce que "Il faut sauver Willy !"). Voilà voilà pour le petit rafraîchissement de mémoire qui peut toujours servir !  
_Bon allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'vais aller faire pipi, comme ça ça vous laisse tout votre temps pour lire tranquillement ce nouvel OS ! N'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review au passage, comme trace de votre passage ici, et de me faire part de votre avis, que je prendrais en considération, bien évidement. Evidement, on se retrouve bientôt, vous savez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi.  
See ya people :D

* * *

_**An ordinary evening.**_

Dans un peu moins de sept semaines, elle arriverait à terme. Ce que d'ailleurs elle attendait impatiemment, car à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa grossesse, la fatigue s'emparait plus encore d'elle. Le bébé ne cessait jamais de s'agiter, pas même la nuit, ce qui la mettait chaque jour un peu plus à rude épreuve. D'ailleurs, bien que peu ravie, elle s'était vue obliger d'entamer son congé maternité à peine arrivée à la moitié de son sixième mois, en raison des dangers concernant la vie du bébé et sa propre vie si elle poursuivait sur un rythme tel que celui-ci. Le PPTH avait donc été confié à Wilson, le temps qu'il faudrait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'appeler fréquemment son ami afin de s'informer de la situation de son hôpital.

House se réjouissait grandement de l'arrivée prochaine de leur petit William, et ne se lassait jamais de voir son ventre s'arrondir à mesure que les jours passaient. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour ne pas se rendre au travail, et rester veiller sur son épouse. Elle aurait parfaitement pu lui en vouloir, mais en réalité elle appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie, qui lui permettait de ne pas passer ses journées seule une fois les enfants à l'école. Et, il fallait l'avouer, mais cela leur permettait de passer du temps rien que tous les deux, et de s'adonner à leur passe-temps favori : s'envoyer des pics.

Ce soir-là, après avoir récupéré ensemble les petits dans leurs écoles respectives et avoir goûté dans un petit café assez charmant, ils rentrèrent. House s'attela à la préparation du repas – il s'était vu contraint de mettre à profit ses talents de cordon bleu lorsque la jeune femme commença à supporter de moins en moins de demeurer en station debout trop longtemps – tandis qu'elle surveillait l'avancement des devoirs de Rachel et le coloriage de Tomas. Puis tous les quatre se mirent à table gaiement, discutant de tout et de rien avant que ne soit adopté le dessin animé du soir, rituel qu'ils effectuaient quotidiennement avant que les petits n'aillent au lit.

Suite au 'vote' effectué, Brownbear sortit vainqueur, pour le plus grand désespoir de Cuddy qui avait longuement espéré pouvoir y échapper. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était retrouvée entourée par ses deux enfants, puis blottis dans les bras de leur mère. Gregory lui, avait opté pour le fauteuil juste à côté, s'amusant grandement de la situation de sa femme.

L'épisode choisi avait à peine commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, que Rachel fit la découverte d'une nouvelle distraction, bien plus distrayante. Une main posée sur le ventre de sa mère, elle pouvait y sentir son futur petit frère, et remarqua même une petite bosse à l'endroit même où ce dernier semblait se trouver. Fort ravie, elle releva la tête vers sa mère, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

**- Maman maman ! **S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place, ce qui n'amusait pas franchement la principale concentrée. **C'est William qui est là hein ? C'est son pied, hein Maman ?**

Lisa fit glisser sa main sur l'arrondi de son estomac, là où le petit se sentait parfaitement. Sitôt celui-ci sembla-t-il reconnaître le contact maternel, il se mouva plus encore, ce qui fit sourire son aînée.

**- Maman maman, c'est le pied de Willy alors ? **Ajouta Tomas, penché au dessus de sa mère, et son sourire immaculé plaqué sur ses lèvres.  
**- Non, ce sont ses fesses**, répondit-elle simplement, entraînant un fou rire de la part du petit Tom.  
**- Papa, t'as entendu ? **Cria presque le petit garçon. **C'est les fesses de Bébé Willy ! C'est _MON_ petit frère à moi !**

House lui, se délectait totalement de la situation. Car il était devant une preuve évidente de sa paternité, il n'y en avait aucun doute. C'était bien un petit House qui verrait prochainement le jour ! Et à en voir le visage rayonnant de Tomas, ce dernier semblait plus que fier du petit à naître. D'ailleurs, il commença petit à petit à appuyer un peu sur l'abdomen de sa mère, désireux d'observer la réaction qui en découlerait. Rachel ne tarda pas elle aussi à faire de même, au plus grand désespoir de leur mère. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa grossesse éveille autant leur curiosité ? D'autant plus que, lorsqu'elle attendait Tomas, elle ne se souvenait aucunement que son aînée ait trouvé un quelconque intérêt au bébé qui grandissait en elle. Et pourtant, elle avait le même âge que son cadet !

**- C'est rigolo, on peut toucher le cu-cul de Willy ! **Ricana Tom, en gloussant tandis que ses petites mains pressait le prétendu fessier du bébé, totalement penchée au dessus de Lisa.  
**- Maman, pourquoi il montre ses fesses William ? **Ajouta Rachel, ses grands yeux bleus largement ouverts, comme chaque fois que sa curiosité était mise à l'épreuve.  
**- Parce que c'est un House, et qu'il tient à nous le faire savoir ! **S'empressa de déclarer le Diagnosticien, avant de se lever et de se placer contre le canapé, juste derrière son épouse.

Elle roula des yeux, et ne répondit pas même au baiser qu'il déposa sur l'embrasure de ses lèvres. En contrepartie, sa réaction le fit sourire, et il chatouilla le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme avec sa barbe, sachant éperdument qu'elle finirait par lui demander d'arrêter – ou au choix, lui assénerait un coup de boule, suivant la concentration d'hormones dans ses veines -

**- Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux avec William ? **Souffla-t-elle en observant ses deux enfants toujours subjugués par son abdomen. **C'est l'heure d'aller au lit en plus !**  
**- Mais Maman, Willy il est pas fatigué, **se défendit Tomas, après avoir opté pour une mine boudeuse, **alors nous non plus ! On veut jouer avec lui, il est rigolo !  
- Oh oui Maman, on veut jouer avec lui ! **Ajouta Rachel, les lèvres pincées et la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux brillants.

La Doyenne se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément quand ils s'y mettaient, ils pouvaient se montrer aussi butés et têtus que leur père, à son plus grand désespoir. Et évidemment, House ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il s'amusait bien trop de la situation pour cela.

**- Il est l'heure d'aller au lit, pas de jouer avec le bébé**, nota-t-elle, en essayant de se relever malgré les deux petits toujours au dessus d'elle. **Alors pas le choix, brossage de dents et au dodo !  
- Et Willy, il va se brosser ses dents dans ton ventre auchi ? **L'interrogea le plus jeune, son doudou en main.  
**- Mais nan PATATE ! **Rétorqua aussitôt Rachel, avant d'éviter le regard noir que lui adressait sa mère. **Les bébés ils ont pas de dents quand ils naissent, alors Willy il en a pas dans le ventre de Maman !**

Tomas sembla offusqué par le surnom que venait de lui donner sa sœur, et s'empressa de lui tirer la langue, tandis que Lisa roulait des yeux. Cela risquait encore d'être la croix et la bannière pour les mettre au lit, ce qui ne la réjouissait aucunement. Elle en venait presque à attendre impatiemment de mettre au monde le petit dernier, afin de pouvoir enfin se reposer réellement un peu à la maternité, et laisser House s'occuper des deux autres à la maison. Même si en rentrant, elle risquait d'y trouver un chaos inimaginable.

**- Tous les deux ça suffit**, les coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois, puis leur indiqua de se décaler car elle devait se lever. **Avec vos idioties, vous excitez le bébé, ça m'appuie sur la vessie, et ça devient insupportable. Alors laissez moi aller aux toilettes, et pendant ce temps, allez vous laver les dents en compagnie de votre père.**

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête, puis échangèrent un regard amusé avec le Diagnosticien une fois Cuddy s'étant péniblement mise sur ses pieds. Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, et rejoignit les toilettes en toute hâte.

**- Papaaaaa, je veux pas brosser mes dents ! Tu le diras pas à Maman, hein Papa ? **Annonça alors Tom, s'amusant alors à battre des cils pour apitoyer son paternel.  
**- Tomas, faire les yeux doux, ça marche qu'avec ta mère**, ironisa-t-il avant d'attraper le petit et de le placer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. **En plus, si à l'école tu veux continuer à faire craquer toutes les petites minettes à couettes, il faut avoir un beau sourire comme moi, donc se brosser les dents !**

Rachel pouffa de rire, d'autant plus hilare lorsqu'elle remarqua que son frère s'amusait à battre des jambes pour retrouver la terre ferme. Une fois au sol, une course jusqu'à la salle de bain fut instaurée, où tous les coups étaient permis. Petites bousculades, tentatives de chatouilles, rien ne fut laissé de côté sur les quelques mètres séparant le salon de la salle de bain. Rachel arriva en tête, suivie de très près par Tomas, et pour clore le classement House, qui dut affronter les danses de la joie de ses enfants, heureux d'être victorieux.

**- C'est nous les meilleuuuuuuurs ! **Chantonna la plus grande, tout en attrapant sa brosse à dents verte et son dentifrice tutti-frutti. **Et pas toi Papa, nan c'est nouuuuuus !**

Il grimaça, et prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire, là où il pouvait les surveiller et surtout, les embêter.

**- C'est de la triche, toi tu as deux jambes qui fonctionnent parfaitement**, se défendit-il en prenant ses grands airs. **Alors que moi, je dois faire avec ma patte folle.  
- Mais t'as ta canne, ch'est de la triche aussi, ch'est comme une troisième jambe ! **Précisa Tomas, du dentifrice bleu partout autour de la bouche et sur le menton.  
**- Oh que non, ça fait même pas deux ! **Déclara le Néphrologue avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau, et d'asperger un peu les deux morveux. **Et quand on gagne mais qu'on met du dentifrice partout, c'est pas une vraie victoire !**

Ce fut à cet instant que Lisa choisit de faire son apparition, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux. Lorsqu'elle vit les visages de ses enfants, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. C'était bien les gosses de leur père ces deux-là !

**- Vous êtes de vrais bébés tous les deux**, dit-elle avant de se lever et d'indiquer le miroir. **Regardez-moi ça, vous en avez partout ! J'espère au moins que vos quenottes sont bien propres.**

Les deux concernés s'empressèrent de dévoiler leurs plus grands sourires, brosses toujours en main. Elle roula des yeux, alluma une nouvelle fois l'eau, et remplit deux petits gobelets pour ensuite les leur tendre. Ils s'exécutèrent bien sagement, puis attrapèrent les serviettes qu'elle leur tendait pour essuyer leurs adorables petites bouilles.

**- Maintenant, au dodo ! **S'exclama Lisa en indiquant la porte. **Rachel, ce soir c'est ton père qui va te lire une histoire, et moi je me charge de la tienne Tomas.**

Chaque petit rejoignit sa chambre, se glissant sous les couvertures, dans leurs mains leurs livres préférés. House s'installa sur le bord du lit de leur aînée, dans sa chambre décorée par des reproductions de radios, squelettes et autres accessoires médicaux en tout genre – du haut de ses sept ans, elle était la digne descendante de ses parents, déjà bien décidée à devenir un grand médecin lorsqu'elle serait plus grande -.

Lisa elle, prit place sur le rocking-chair dans la chambre de son cadet, juste à côté du lit de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il était tout petit, elle avait pour habitude de le bercer des longues minutes durant, assise ici, son petit ange contre sa poitrine. Depuis, certes trois ans avaient passés, son bébé avait grandi et le prochain serait bientôt parmi eux, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'enfant d'adorer voir sa mère si près de lui. Sa petite main dans la sienne, il lui tendit son histoire favorite, et glissa son pouce dans sa bouche, son Doudou contre son petit cœur.

Sa tête sur l'oreiller, il l'écouta tranquillement narrer le conte, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit. A la moitié de l'histoire, il finit par sortir de son lit, et vint se blottir totalement dans les bras de sa mère, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'installer sans presser sur le ventre de sa génitrice. Elle poursuivit avec son petit bout contre elle, sa main libre se promenant dans les cheveux bruns de son petit ange.

**- Maman … **Souffla-t-il, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. **Quand Bébé sera là, tu m'aimeras toujours autant ? Tu me le promets ?**

Elle referma le livre, et enroula ses deux bras autour de lui, son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle déposa ça et là quelques petits baisers, et ferma les yeux, écoutant le doux son du rythme cardiaque de Tomas.

**- Bien sûr que oui Tommy ! **Assura-t-elle, avant de déplacer son fils de façon à croiser son regard. **Tu es mon petit prince, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on va avoir un nouveau bébé que cela va changer mon amour pour toi.**

Les petits yeux bleus-gris du bambin s'ancrèrent à ceux de la jeune femme, avant qu'il n'enroule ses bras autour d'elle et ne la serre fort contre lui.

**- Je t'aime ma Maman chéri … **Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser baveusement sa joue.  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur**, assura-t-elle en frottant tendrement son échine. **Je te le promets, je te montrerai tout autant qu'avant à quel point je t'aime. Tu pourras demander à Rachel, lorsque tu es arrivé dans nos vies, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer. Alors certes, William sera bientôt parmi nous, mais tu resteras toujours mon petit bébé.**

Il lui adressa un adorable sourire, et reposa une nouvelle fois sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle le berça doucement, s'enivrant de la délicieuse odeur qu'il dégageait.

**- J'aurais le droit de t'aider avec le bébé aussi ? **Ajouta-t-il, son pouce demeurant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne l'y enfonce et le tête.  
**- Bien sûr que oui, ce sera avec plaisir ! **Déclara-t-elle, un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. **Tu vas être un merveilleux grand frère, je ne m'inquiète aucunement à ce sujet.**

Il acquiesça timidement et, enfin libéré des tourments qui l'occupait, il se laissa envahir peu à peu par le sommeil, apaisé par le réconfort que lui apportait la douce chaleur du corps de sa mère. Une fois certaine que son petit bout était bien endormi, elle le souleva et le déposa dans son lit, avant de le recouvrir de sa couette. Un doux baiser déposé sur son front, et elle quitta la chambre sans bruits, croisant au passage House qui fermait tout juste la porte de leur plus grande. Un tendre sourire échangé, et ils rejoignirent ensemble la salle de bain.

House se délesta de ses vêtements, demeurant simplement en boxer avant d'admirer sa compagne faire de même. Lorsque la peau de son ventre rond fut à nu, il laissa ses mains y glisser, et embrassa tendrement sa nuque avant de l'aider à enfiler sa nuisette. Puis ils se saisirent de leurs brosses à dents, debout l'un à côté de l'autre face au miroir.

**- House, tu savais que Tomas a peur que je ne l'aime plus autant que maintenant, une fois que William sera né ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le tube pour faire sortir la pâte sur sa brosse rouge.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et écarquilla les yeux en la fixant. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo.

**- Non, il ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet**, assura le Diagnosticien, avant de laisser sa brosse à dents en l'air, victime d'une révélation. **Mais hier, Rachel m'a posé le même genre de questions.**

La Doyenne se passa une main sur le visage, et laissa échapper un soupir. Et dire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était aperçu que les enfants craignaient de recevoir moins d'amour de leur part ! Durant quelques secondes, le silence se fit, les deux époux lavant leurs dents tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

**- Tu penses qu'on ne leur prouve pas assez qu'on les aime ? **L'interrogea-t-elle après avoir recraché son dentifrice.  
**- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout**, souffla-t-il en remplissant le gobelet d'eau.  
**- Tom avait l'air si préoccupé tout à l'heure, je m'en suis tellement voulue ! **Avoua-t-elle, avant de rincer convenablement sa bouche et d'attraper sa serviette. **J'aime de tout mon cœur nos enfants, et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je les aimerai moins sous prétexte que bientôt, notre famille contiendra un cinquième membre.**

Il s'approcha d'elle, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, son menton en appui sur l'épaule de son épouse. Elle ferma les yeux, positionnant ses mains sur les siennes et caressant doucement cette peau qu'elle aimait tant.

**- Ils ont peur parce que Willy naîtra dans un mois et demi au plus tard**, annonça-t-il en la berçant contre lui, **et qu'ils réalisent pleinement qu'on va s'agrandir. Mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, lorsque le bébé sera là, ils auront une toute autre vision des choses, et verront que notre amour pour eux est resté le même.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement, et il se détacha d'elle avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Il tira le drap, s'y engouffra, et l'invita à venir se blottir tout contre lui, ce à quoi elle ne manqua pas de rapidement obéir. Elle ferma les yeux, ses bras enroulés autour de lui, et sa tête posée sur son torse. Lui, déposa l'une de ses mains sur son abdomen 'volumineux', frottant lentement sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant leur petit bonhomme s'activer sous son contact.

**- Et moi, tu m'aimeras toujours autant ? **Fit alors le Diagnosticien, une moue enfantine et des yeux faussement brillants. **Même après la naissance de William ?**

Elle releva la tête, et pinça sa peau juste sous le mamelon, le faisant aussitôt gémir exagérément de douleur. Elle roula des yeux et lui tira la langue, avant qu'il ne s'en saisisse et l'embrasse amoureusement. Puis, en appui sur ses coudes, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, admirant son époux. Elle retraça les contours de son visage, profitant de leur petit moment d'intimité.

**- Bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours autant** **idiot ! **Le taquina-t-elle en souriant largement. **Même plus, qui sait …**

Il bomba le torse, comme fier de la réponse qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Ses paumes glissaient doucement sur son torse, enivrant la Demoiselle d'un sentiment de confort extrême, de bien-être intense.

**- Avant qu'on sorte ensemble toi et moi, j'avais complètement raté ma vie personnelle**, poursuivit-elle alors qu'il replaçait quelques mèches ondulées rebelles derrière son oreille. **Rachel a su m'apporter le rayon de soleil que j'avais besoin, et puis il y a eu toi. Tomas a suivi, on s'est marié il y a moins d'un an, et dans quelques semaines, William sera parmi nous. Alors crois moi, je t'aime sincèrement, comme je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer …**

Il esquissa un sourire contre sa peau, et enfouit sa tête au creux de sa chevelure. Lui qui avait bien longtemps redouté l'amour, à présent il en avait autant besoin que la Vicodin par le passé. C'était sa drogue, sa nouvelle drogue sans danger pour l'organisme. Lui qui n'avait eu l'attention qu'il méritait de la part de ses parents, il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il pouvait se partager pour les siens. Et que, tout comme elle, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours songé, il n'avait pas à se forcer pour leur prouver quelles places ils occupaient dans son cœur. Oh non, car il se battrait pour sa famille s'il le fallait. Il déplacerait des montagnes si l'un d'eux le lui demandait. Et jamais, Ô grand jamais, il ne reproduirait le modèle qu'avait été l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Oh non, jamais Rachel, Tomas et William n'expérimenteraient ce qu'est de vivre avec un John House, Greg s'en faisait la promesse.

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son épouse ne plus quitter son visage, et reporta toute sa concentration sur elle, lui volant alors un nouveau baiser.

**- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit House ? **Demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, quasi-certaine au vu du visage qu'il affichait que les mots qu'elle avait prononcé depuis **_« comme je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer »_** n'étaient pas parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
**- Hum ? **Fit-il simplement, en attirant à lui un oreiller pour maintenir Lisa tout contre lui sans pour autant trop appuyer sur l'estomac de cette dernière. **Désolé, mais ton imposant fessier m'a distrait. Tu disais ?  
- Que tu fanfaronnes un peu trop à mon goût pour un homme dont la survie de ses testicules tient à un seul petit mouvement de genou ! **Ironisa-t-elle avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille.  
**- Hey, laisse donc Mini-Greg en paix, il a rien fait de mal ! **Pleurnicha-t-il en caressant le bas de l'échine de la jeune femme.  
**- Mais tu n'as strictement rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure**, nota-t-elle en replaçant les draps sur leurs deux corps.  
**- J'y peux quelque chose si certaines parties déjà énormes par le passé sont devenues encore plus gigantesques qu'elle ne l'était, et donc attirent grandement l'attention ? **Dt-il sur un ton presque cérémonieux.

Elle roula des yeux, et plissa le nez avant de mettre son doigt sur son menton, en fausse intense réflexion. Il s'amusa de cette vision, ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de son épouse.

**- Et bien crois moi, c'est au moins à 50 % ta faute**, assura-t-elle en pointant son torse avec son index. **C'est _TON_ sperme qui a fécondé _MON_ ovule, et qui a engendré ma grossesse. C'est donc en partie par ta faute que je suis devenue une baleine !**

Le Néphrologue éclata immédiatement de rire, faisant trembler avec lui sa femme. Elle haussa suggestivement les sourcils, heureuse de voir que son 'explication' l'amusait à ce point. Elle laissa ensuite sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec ceux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et son lit.

**- Toi, une baleine ? **S'étonna-t-il, penché vers elle. **J'aurais plutôt dit un mammouth moi !**

Aussitôt, elle émit un grognement animal, et lui asséna un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes. Il gémit faussement, et prétexta être sur le point de fondre en larmes pour l'apitoyer.

**- Je t'emmerde House**, souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre dos à lui, comme si elle boudait. **Ne me touches plus jusqu'à une date indéterminée, c'est clair ?**

Il sourit largement, et se rapprocha d'elle, enroulant alors son bras autour d'elle et essuyant un vent lorsqu'elle tenta de le repousser. Il s'accrocha malgré tout, la Demoiselle dissimulant son visage dans son coussin pour ne pas lui montrer que la situation l'amusait.

**- Allez Cuddles, tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça, hum ? **Fit-il en frottant sa barbe de trois jours contre son épaule et sa nuque. **Tu sais bien que je t'aime quand même !**

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui faisant enfin face et attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Elle affichait ce petit sourire suffisant qui, il le savait, se voulait victorieux.

**- Tu vois, c'est pas difficile de l'avouer ! **Se moqua-t-elle avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux et de ne séparer leurs bouches qu'une fois à bout de souffle.** D'autant plus quand je sais déjà que tu passes une partie de tes nuits penché au dessus de moi, à parler à William quand tu crois que je suis endormie. Surtout quand tu lui assures que tu l'aimes autant que tu aimes sa parfaite Maman, ainsi que Rachel et Tomas !**

Il feignit l'outrance, et baissa les yeux faussement honteux. Elle lui fit relever le menton, lui offrant un nouveau baiser pour ensuite lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

**- Vile manipulatrice**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de tirer les draps totalement vers lui.  
**- Idiot**, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se presser à nouveau contre lui. **Bonne nuit House …  
- Bonne nuit Cuddy …**

Un baiser déposé sur le sommet de son crâne, et il l'enveloppa de nouveau contre lui. Puis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par se laisser cueillir par le sommeil, apaisés. Après tout, ils menaient parfaitement à bien leur vie de famille, mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Et le petit William risquait fort de bien se plaire dans sa famille lorsqu'il serait enfin parmi eux …

_The End._


End file.
